The Ninjas of Fairy Tail
by Shinigami God Slayer
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke was almost done sealing Kaguya Ōtsutsuki but she sent them to a dimension of lava so they would fall to there deaths after they sealed her after they started to fall in to the lava a portal sucked them in taking them to another dimension falling into the guild hall of Fairy Tail.


Shinigami God Slayer

**This is my first fanfiction**__**so please go**__**easy on me with the reviews.**__**Also I would like if you give me some good criticism but no flames since they don't really help me with my story. Thank you for reading. This is not a yaoi. I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

__"Are you okay?"__a feminine voice said to the blonde and black haired boys who appeared out of nowhere.

"So I guess I'm dead since its impossible hit lava and stay alive." The blonde said ignoring the lady question while rubbing his head. Then he looked up and saw a red haired girl and blonde hair boy. Then he got up hugged both of them confusing everybody around them.

"Mom, dad I finally get to see both of you again." Said the blonde when his friend was finally getting up looking like he just got back from hell.

"**Naruto I don't think we're dead since we still here with you. And if all of us was dead it would upset the balance in the elemental nations but I don't get why half of our power is gone and it might take us a few months to get it back.**" Said Kurama with a bored look on his face.

Then out of nowhere the blonde haired boy tried to hit Naruto but he blocked it and punched in the guts sending him all the way to the end of the guild.

"Laxus!" the girl screamed worrying about the blonde who was now known as Laxus. "How dare you hurt one of our members of Fairy Tail." said the red haired girl who was holding a sword in her hand pointing at Naruto neck.

In a few seconds the sword wasn't in the girls' hands anymore but was shattered in a million pieces on the ground where the black haired boy was right near them with his sword out.

"You suppose to never let your guard down dobe." Said the black haired boy who came with Naruto.

"Shut up sasuke-teme and you didn't have to help I could have did it myself you bastard." Said Naruto with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well you should have hurried up and finish her you dumbass." Said Sasuke making Naruto pissed off some more and both of them started auguring but they blacked out because they didn't have a lot of energy left from their fight with the sage of the six path mom. Causing them to lose a lot of chakra.

5hours later with Sasuke and Naruto

Naruto finally got up groaning in pain. "What happened and where am I?" Naruto said confusingly while looking around the room he saw about seven bed while Sasuke was in the bed on the right side of him.

"You and your friend blacked out so we put you in our infirmary." Said a mysterious voice in the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want from us." Said Naruto with a curious glare at the mystery man.

"I'm the master of this guild my name is Makarov Dreyar and I want to know who are you where you came from."

Naruto sighed and answered his questions. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki and my friend here is Sasuke Uchiha we came from Konoha of the Elemental Nations. That is all I will tell you into me and my friend can trust you and your people. Said Naruto while his blue eyes darkened a little telling Makarov if he betrays them in any way he won't show any mercy to him.

"Konoha of the Elemental Nations I never heard of them before I don't even think it exists in earthland." Said Makarov with a confused look on his face. When he said that Naruto eyes widened at the information he just got from the old man.

"**I thought there was something wrong here especially the energy it doesn't even feel like chakra. Shukaku, Matabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Gyuuki wake up we need to get some info about this so kit make nine clones for we can use them to gather research." Said kurama with an interesting look on his face.**

_"Okay but why can't my clones do it? _Thought Naruto with curiosity in his voice.

"**Because we're bored as hell and this might just cure it okay kit so just do it!" **Said Kurama while the old man looked at the boy worriedly because he haven't said nothing yet but looking up with a blank emotionless face. Makarov was going to say something but nine Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

All nine clones had a tail or more on them looking the same way in their normal modes but it was just smaller.

"**Yea**!" the first clone yelled making the people in the building here him that was when Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy come in the infirmary also making Sasuke wake up pissed off and made him hold his sword up to the clone neck.

"Master are you okay?" Erza said concern for her master health.

"Yea I'm okay Erza he didn't do anything to me" said Makarov with calm and joy.

"Why the hell were making so much noise you dumbass." said Sasuke still holding up his sword toward the clone neck making Shukaku gulp.

"**I was happy since I can finally get out and see a little bloodshed and kill a few people**" When he said that Sasuke put down his sword and leaned against the wall whilew Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Makarov get into fighting position.

Shukaku got punched one good time by Matabi to make him fall on the ground and have big bump on his. "**We're not killing at all Shukaku we was told to find information about this place and come back and so help me if you kill anyone I mean anyone I would come after and kill you myself okay**." Shukaku nodded his head while Natsu and Gray was terrified of her. "**Good. Sorry for my idiot brother he have a screw lose in his head so please forgive him and also my name is Matabi his sister**." She said to the fairy tail members.

"But you're a boy how can you be a girl since you're his clone." Said gray with a confused look on his face share by the other fairies.

"That's none of your business." Said Naruto While Gray was going to say something but Erza covered his mouth telling him not to say anything. "Please go and hurry up with the mission." Then the nine clones went to do their missions.

"So why did you appear out of that massive hole what appeared in the guild hall?" asked Makarov while his eyes glared at Naruto thinking that the boy could be an enemy of Fairy Tail.

"I don't know myself the thing I only remember is that I was going to hit some lava because I didn't have enough power left to save us but the next thing I know I was here in this run-down place. That's all I know you can ask my friend and see do he know anything." Said Naruto while Sasuke was grinning evilly like he was going to kill someone and nodded his head to say yes.

"So what happened my boy or are you just going to keep standing there while your head his still in the gutter." Said Makarov while Sasuke was just glaring at the old man.

"No I am not going to talk because I'm waiting for the clones to give me the rest of the information about this world so you don't need to worry about it right now old man." Said Sasuke while Erza had a scowl on her face because he just disrespected their master by calling him an old man but she kept calmed because she knew that Makarov wouldn't want her to say a thing.

"_Ahhhhh I hate being so serious at times like this it's so boring I want to have some fun for peak sake I just got done with a lot of twist and turns especially since Madara Uchiha turn into the sage of the six path mom because of him who supposed to be dead, started that war. This suuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkksssssssssssss." Thought Naruto since he couldn't keep up this serious act for much longer because he usually just be relaxing all day and have on his missions._

"So I was wondering why you helped us and treat us, you could have just kicked us out of the place." Said Sasuke while starting to glare at Makarov again while in Naruto head all the bijuus was keep saying tick tock tick tock tick tock waiting to see when Naruto blow.

"Two reasons, the first reason is that Fairy Tail always help people in need. The second reason is that we sensed your power and thought it was abnormal for someone your age to have so much power." Said Makarov while Sasuke stop glaring at him once again understanding what he said. Back in Naruto mind bijuus finally got done saying tick tock to finally say…..

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm sick and tire of this I just want to relax and have a party but nooooo we haaad to freaking learn what happened to us and get all serious and distrust each other because we appeared out of nowhere and had large amount of power this is bull I just want to sit back and relax but no no no no no no no is it too much to ask for me to just have some fun I guess so since I can't do it at all right now I don't see why since I just got out of war fighting zetsus, dead people, Madara, Obito, and that "Crazy Bitch" who almost killed us about a million times already." This caused everyone in the room except Sasuke eyes widened but that wasn't all Naruto made a hole in the wall with his **Rasengan **running and jumping over buildings and buildings.

"Dobe, I should have known that he couldn't keep serious for any longer." Said Sasuke with the usual look on his face while rubbing his head. This made everyone stare at him with wide eyes. "He just relax all day and take it easy so it's really hard for him to keep his serious and when he control it anymore he have to destroy something and run away like just seem. So when he isn't serious he is all friendly and can trust people so easy while making other people trust he and he also have a lot of energy and use to like to fight a lot to become stronger but he runs in without a plan and that's all I can tell you about Naruto if you wanted to know why he did and I told some extra info about him to you so be grateful." Said Sasuke with a pissed off look on his face.

"It's alright we have one of those to but I think you lucky since he is much smarter than flame brain over there." Said gray while his arm over Sasuke and his hand pointing at Natsu.

"What did you say ice princess." Said Natsu while he and Gray was shoving each other and start calling each other names until Erza stopped their bickering and knocked them out with a single punch.

"He can be distant relative to Natsu somehow." Said Lucy who then got a stare from Sasuke who was also staring at the others except the master asking who they were. "Oh yea we never introduce ourselves my name is Lucy Heartfilia celestial spirit mage."

"My name is Natsu a dragon slayer and I was raised by the strongest dragon ever Igneel. Now fight me." Said Natsu then he got hit on the head by Erza scolding him about to stop asking people to fight him.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster I'm an ice mage of Fairy Tail nice to meet you." Said gray while Sasuke just shook his head.

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and magic is requip magic. Also why did your friend hugged me and Laxus when he saw us?" Erza said wondering can she know him somehow from somewhere.

"I don't know anything about him so you ask him yourself." Said getting bored and was going to walk out but the pain from the war starting to burn and made him to drop to the ground and black out again.

Makarov sighed "Erza can you put him back in his bed?" She then nodded and picked him up put him back in the bed. "Natsu I want you to go look for Naruto, I bet he can't resist the pain anymore."

With Naruto

Naruto was just chowing down on some good ramen noodles. The only thing you can in the shop was him slurping down a bowl every minute people couldn't believe that he ate 15 bowl of ramen extra-large and he was on his 16 bowl well make that 17 bowl since he finished with that one. The chef thought he was going to run out of food but his eyes said something else and that was money, money, money, money, money, money, MONEY!

"Naruto, gramps told me to come get you for you can go and re-." He couldn't even finish his sentence since Naruto ran out of the restaurant as fast of the speed of light.

"So I guess you're going to pay for his 17 extra-large ramen that will be 170,000 jewels." Said the chef making Natsu go wide eyed when the chef said how much the bill was and was cursing under his breath.

1hour later

"Aha I found you Naruto and I will make pay for making me pay for your food." Said Natsu while pointing finger at him but then notice that he was playing with some small animals with or more tail.

"Oh sorry I just didn't have any money called jewels only ryo so I will pay you back when I get the money." Naruto said with an innocent smile making Natsu less angry at him and forgiving him.

"It's alright just make sure you pay me back now come on we have to hurry up to fairy tail for you can feel better." Natsu said while Naruto got up but the small little fox with 9 tails scratched Naruto face about 10 times.

"I am A-Okay so you don't need to worry about me." Said Naruto while he was ignoring Kurama scratching Natsu and Natsu screams for help. "Also I'm not going back I just want to sit back and relax.

Natsu finally got Kurama off of him and grabbed Naruto hand and ran to the guild for the "crazy animals" what he call them, attack them both and tried to kill them.

At the Guild

At the guild people got in a fight again for no reason and the only thing you can see was bottles, chairs, and tables flying around. All that stopped when they heard Natsu scream because of the 9 animals biting him and scratching him then ran in the guild and cover his whole body in flames to get them off of him.

"What the hell are those things?" Said Macao seeing the bijuus in their small forms.

"They're not a thing they're bijuus." Said Naruto while walking into the guild and picking up all the bijuus and making them disappear. When he did that he got all the information they had and fainted from all the information about this world.

1hour later

Naruto just got up and saw Sasuke reading a book until he noticed Naruto woke up and put his book down.

"So you finally woke up, so what you found out about this place." Said Sasuke then Naruto stand up and laid against the wall.

"Well I figured out that we're in another dimension and the weird power in the air is something called etherion and when they absorb it in their body and use it they call it magic and I also figured that we can trust these people except for dark guilds and the Magic council. The dark guilds are like rouge ninjas but they do assassination missions and here killing is forbidden but the dark guilds do it anyway and they also worship this do name Zeref who made like these demon things to kill people 400 years ago but he disappeared one day and no one can find him. The magic council is just some stuck up bastards who have major stick up their ass so we shouldn't get involved with them at all. This place where we're at right now is a guild who use to be number one in Fiore until an incident what happened on Tenrou Island what said to be a dragon attacked their and their most powerful people went missing when the dragon attacked but now they are back somehow. They should be dead so I don't know how they survived and came back here and they can be good friends until we figured out a way back to our dimension but I don't still know how we got here since we sealed her and she can't use her portals while she sealed right?" Naruto said than Sasuke gave him a smile telling him that he knew how they got there.

"So it makes since now, the reason why we are is because."

**Cliffhanger**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys it just took me about three days to write this and my hand is hurting like crazy. Also I'm sorry I didn't tell you that it will be a spoiler about the war since in the manga… well never mind don't want to spoil it for you. Also if you wondering about how the bijuus and Naruto can talk from long distance it's because of the thing they used on episode 329 and since Naruto have the power of the (spoiler) sage of the six path it can now go a very long distance even if they are on different sides of the world well I don't actually know if that is true so it's just my imagination. Have a great day bye. Also if you have any challenges for me tell me also I don't do yaoi.**


End file.
